


Colorblind

by non_stop_feels



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Brendon Urie, Daddy Kink, False Alarm, Feminization, Interrupted, M/M, Roleplay, Top Ryan Ross, boner killer, implied traffic light system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_stop_feels/pseuds/non_stop_feels
Summary: The exploration of a new kink is all fun and games until Brendon forgets how a traffic light works





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosevestryro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevestryro/gifts).



> This story is a Christmas gift to one of my best friends. I hope it's up to his standards

Brendon lays spread out, hands above him, handcuffed to the headboard that continues  
to rock with the movement of the two on the bed. He watches Ryan above him, thrusting in and out, his mouth slightly ajar as Brendon moand and withers under him. 

“You look amazing like this, baby girl.” Ryan pants out. 

Brendon’s head rolls to the side a little as he moans out, “Daddy.” 

Ryan moan, “love when you call me that, doll.” 

He pulls out more than previously am pushes back in at a slight change of angle and a faster pace. Brendon moans out louder, starting to feel a little over stimulated. He bites his lip and closes his eyes, his hands trying to grasp onto the air. 

Ryan notices his behaviour and slows down a little. He supports himself on one arm and gently rubs Brendon's upper arm. 

“Bren, you doing okay? What's your color?” 

He opens his eyes a little, slightly confused about what Ryan is talking about. He tries to think, but his mind is a little hazy with lust. He looks around and spots a purple tie. 

“Um, purple?” 

Ryan raises his eyebrows and sees the confused look on his lover's face. He gives soft, reassuring mutters as he slowly pulls out before he crawls up next to him and unlatches the handcuffs. He brings his hands down and checks his wrists. Brendon looks at him, not understanding why he pulled out. 

His voice is a little hoarse, “Ry, why'd you stop?” 

Ryan looks at him, still concerned, “You colored out, babe.” 

“What?” 

Ryan sits him up and pulls him into his lap, holding him close. “What happened? Did you start getting uncomfortable or over stimulated, possibly?” 

Brendon shrugs. “I was close to over stimulated, but i didn't wanna stop. I really liked all the pet names.” He says and puts his arms around Ryan's neck and cuddles him. 

“Did you maybe mean to say yellow, then?” 

Brendon shrugs again. “I kinda forgot how the system works. Was a little too fucked out, i guess.” 

Ryan hugs him a bit closer, a hand on the back of his head. “Was probably for the best, then. Too fucked out to remember traffic light colors is a little too much.” 

Brendon nods. “So, no more for tonight?” Ryan shakes his head, the little sword earring bouncing. “You've had enough for now and the mood is kinda gone, but we can cuddle.” 

He lays them down, Brendon still flushed against his chest, and covers them with the duvet. He kisses his forehead and gently plays with his hair. Brendon lets out a yawn into Ryan's chest. 

“Go to sleep, love. Its been a long night.” 

Brendon nods and closes his eyes, burying his face into Ryan's chest more. “Love you” 

Ryan puts and arm around his waist. “Love you, too, Bren.” 

He closes his eyes and listens to the smaller's slow, even breaths as he drifts to sleep.


End file.
